wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkness Flows Through the Emptiness of My Heart
History of Hale and Flawseeker as dragonets, to tell the other side of the story. Chapter 1 "Do i have to go there?" Flawseeker whimpered, eyeing the swirling clouds. Rain pattered across the tiny dragonet's scales, and Hale almost felt bad for him. "We should," urged the SwiftWing. "We could finally prove ourselves! You always wanted to be taken seriously. I did too. If you go in there, we could come out and be fine! Wouldn't that be awesome?" Flawseeker sighed. He could never argue with that. Hale pushed Flaw playfully. “What do you want to be when you grow up?” She asked. An architect. But mother would never approve. “I- I don’t know,” he said instead. Hale sighed impatiently. “I wanna be a singer. A performer who sings. An artist.” Then Hale looked at him curiously. “Are you sure you don’t know what you wanna be when you’re a big dragon?” Flawseeker nodded, then he turned to face the swirling darkness. He took a deep breath, spread his wings, then leaped. Hale smirked, then followed Flaw. Chapter 2 “We should go back!” Flaw yelled. Hale squinted through the gloomy fog between them. Rain was painted across their scales, making them gleam, and both had to squint. Flaw yelled something again, but Hale could no longer hear him. She was tossed through the air, as if she was the wind’s toy. I tried to get him to die out here, he’s such as coward. But i’m just gonna get myself killed too. How ironic. Hale couldn’t see Flaw anymore, but she didn’t care. Flaw was an annoying little weakling anyway. Can’t wait for him to die, she thought. His death will be so exciting. Sarcasm. Chapter 3 Why does my name have to be Flawseeker? It’s not like i’m seeking anyone’s flaws or anything. But it’s what my parents would want me to do. Flawseeker sighed. He didn’t, he wouldn’t kill, no, no he would just be an outcast to his family, even if it meant disobeying family rules. Not like he was practically an outcast already. Flaw tilted his head slowly, and then he heard a scream. A deathly scream. A SwiftWing scream. Flawseeker flapped his wings wildly, scanning the area. THERE! screamed his mind. An aqua stripe. Flaw spiraled into a tight dive, then spread his wings before he hit the ocean. Flaw stretched, and the body of Hale hit him. He stumbled a bit, then caught himself. The storm was getting worse. Flaw squinted, then he started to wing rapidly to the smudge of green in the distance. Chapter 4 Hale gasped for air, feeling the wind rush across her shoulders. She tried to open her eyes, but they stung. But why was she alive? Hale remembered the wind carrying her down, down, down, into the swirling chasm of salt water. But something slammed into her, and she blacked. But who? The only dragon . . . no, no it couldn’t be. He was cowardly. A weakling. A wimp. But Flaw did save me, her mind whispered. Now Hale wouldn’t say Flaw’s name like he was just a flawed mouse. He really would seek dragon flaws and kill them from the inside, saving so many dragons from paralyzing fear. How wrong she was. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Dragonmind218) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)